kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones
Sarah-Jane II and Gary-Lou Jones are the 11-year-old daughter and 10-year-old son of Gabe and Mary-Lou Jones in Gamewizard's universe. Sarah is Numbuh 14.1589 and Leader of Sector N, and Gary is Numbuh 74 and Pilot. Both are scientists and noted as some of the best in KND. While they appear human, they are actually half-Wisp, because of their father. This means their uncle is Numbuh Infinity, making them cousins of Nebula and Jerome. They are friends with Emily Garley. Nextgen Series In Operation: MASKED, Sector N is attacked by Bright Idea, and call Sector IC for back-up. IC comes victorious thanks to Miyuki's new dark powers from Majora. In Viridi's Last Stand, Sarah-Jane attends the Sector Leader meeting as Cheren discusses their invasion plan for the War on Flora. During said war, Sarah, Gary, Emily, and other scientists inhabit the bodies of tiny microdroids of their selves and are carried by the Bike Hub operatives into the Nature Factory, where the scientists fly inside the Nature Machine and destroy it from there. Their plan is cut short when a Clobbler storms in the room and destroys the machine in his attempt to crush Zach and Maddy Murphy, causing all the tiny scientists to fly out and for their droid bodies to be crushed. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector N attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. It's unknown if they got any members. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when the Pipo Monkeys suddenly appear in Nashville, Gary and Sarah are trying to capture them near the Orange River. Emily Garley suddenly lands on them after teleporting from Düssenheim, explaining the situation with Specter. She gives them copies of her gadgets as they run around to catch monkeys. On the way, they collect 4x4 pieces and create a R.A.D.A.R., to better help them track 'em. They make it to Sector N's treehouse, which has been commandeered by White Monkey, who proceeds to fight them with it. They get to the top of the treehouse and capture the monkey, afterwards shutting it down. They learn that they were using this treehouse to send broadcasts of hypnotizing shows, and cannot contact other treehouses to see if they are sharing the fate. Unsure what to do, Sarah worryingly suggests they look for Uncle Sheldon Cooper for assistance, but when the siblings suddenly detest that plan, Emily is raring to challenge an unbearable smartass. They rush down to an available S.C.A.M.P.E.R. to fly there, much to Gary's horror. But no S.C.A.M.P.E.R. is available, so they use a G.O.G.O.-G.O.R.I.L.L.A. to travel to Texas. On the way, they entirely forget what event they connected Specter to, for Cheren Uno was turned into a toy by Sugar, ergo they forgot the Apocalypse that he told everyone about. They make it to a Texas farmland where Pipo Monkeys are running around, and as they go after these apes, they stumble upon the hideout of Sheldon Cooper. They brave the dangers of Cooper Works, collecting 4x4's before Sarah constructs a pair of M.A.G.N.E.B.O.O.T.S. for Emily. They make it to Uncle Sheldon's room, explaining their being there until Emily challenges him to a battle of wits, becoming friends with Dr. Cooper in the process, much to her friends' regret. After Emily goes to the back room for a brainscan, Sheldon pushes a switch that sends Gary and Sarah sliding down a trapdoor. However, they end up in a secret hallway with very specific instructions on getting to Sheldon's Velocity Coaster, which they later use to make their escape with Sheldon and Emily, when the former reveals the trap he originally intended for them. The front car of the coaster begins sailing under the sea as the group now rests. After more than a day of sailing, the group finds the Undersea Mansion, and infiltrates it. They learn that Pipo Monkeys are inside, and there is a girl being held prisoner, so Team Emily fights their way through the base to rescue them. Emily puts Jessie and Sandy inside her Infi-Cube, but before they could escape, Man Ray ambushes them. The trio works together to defeat the supervillain, and they successfully make it to Sheldon's submarine. They sail out of the base, but are quickly pursued and attacked. Emily catches them all inside her T.E.L.A.-N.E.T., which transports them to Sector L's treehouse. There, they explain their story to Melody and Danny, before having the former heal Jessie. To help Jessie wake up, Sandy suggests they turn on Spongebob, to which Gary wouldn't mind some cartoons after all this. After Jessie wakes up and wants to meet Spongebob in the sea, they all go to Oceana on a 4x4 vessel. They watch as a troupe of mermen, led by Kyogre Neptune, try to arrest the nuisance sponge. As they head to Kyogre's palace, Emily realizes that Sarah and Gary share Davy Jones' surname, so the kids reveal Jones as their distant great uncle. Sarah sarcastically apologizes to the mermen for all Jones did, and they forgive her. Battles *Sector N vs. Bright Idea. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Team Emily vs. White Monkey Treehouse. *Team Emily vs. Man Ray. Appearance Sarah-Jane has orange, wavy hair in two small pigtails, blue eyes, buckteeth, and three freckles under each of her eyes. She wears a thin blue jacket over a white shirt, brownish-gray khaki shorts, and brownish-black shoes with white on the sides and bottoms, with white socks. Gary-Lou has blonde hair in a style like his father, with greenish-blue eyes, freckles beside them, and buckteeth with braces. Personality Sarah-Jane talks with a country accent while Gary's high tone of voice resembles that of his father. Both siblings present their selves as sort of hotheaded, usually shouting everything, and have their regular quarrels with each other, but they work together pretty well. Both are very knowledgeable scientists, but Emily's knowledge far surpasses them, to which they get annoyed when she expresses that knowledge. Abilities Sarah and Gary are very profound scientists, having been labeled as some of the best in KND. They are both therefore skilled with 4x4-technology, but Gary has skill as a pilot while Sarah is in charge of leading her sector. Stories They've Appeared *Operation: MASKED (Chapter 2) *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Sarah and Gary's names both start with an "-ar" sound, and so does Emily's surname "Gar''ley". Gary's nickname is "'Gare'" for that reason, for calling him "'Gar'''" would get them confused (when writing it, as it's still pronounced "Gair" while Emily is "Gar"). *They are half-Wisps like Nebula and Jerome, and like those respective siblings, Sarah is 11 and Gary is 10 years old. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Sector Leaders Category:Pilots Category:Aliens Category:Sector N Members Category:Jones Family